<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Billy's Loud Mouth by Ghiacciolite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606170">Billy's Loud Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite'>Ghiacciolite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Christmas (1974)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Face-Sitting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:26:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You find a good way to shut up the creep who's been making obscene phone calls to your house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Lenz/Reader, Billy Lenz/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Billy's Loud Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still pretty new to writing smutfics and gender neutral fics, but I'm pretty proud of this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy was in heaven. There they were, the object of his desires, the one he had lusted after and obsessed over for who knows how long. They stood above him, legs spread, feet planted on either side of his head and their hands on their hips, naked for him to see. Billy’s mouth felt dry, yet he couldn’t stop drooling at the sight.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to grab you and pull you down to him, he could so easily wiggle his arms out of the Christmas lights he was tied up in. You gave him a look that put an end to his over eager struggles. You would go at <i>your own</i> pace, not Billy’s. This was what the two of you had agreed on when you took him up on the offer he made over the phone.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like hours to Billy but was actually only a minute and a half, you kneeled. His head between your thighs, nothing stopping him except the agreement, something he was increasingly beginning to regret.</p><p>“H-hurry up, little piggy! You’re so close, so close! Let me lick it!” Billy cried out. He could practically feel the warm wetness of you, mere centimeters away. If he stuck his tongue out he would just barely be able to taste you, but he couldn’t. Billy was being <i>good</i>, on his best behavior, he couldn’t break a promise he made to you. An admirable show of the willpower he so rarely had.</p><p>You were impressed enough to let your knees slide, bringing yourself down completely on him.<br/>
“Go right ahead, Billy. You’ve got such a big mouth on the phone, let me see it wasn’t all just talk.”</p><p>His mouth was on you in seconds, pressing sloppy wet kisses against your slit, flicking his tongue out and faintly brushing past your lips. He was teasing you, <i>toying</i> with you as if paying you back for making him wait, not realizing or maybe not caring that it was just denying him further as well.</p><p>You bucked your hips against him roughly, nudging his nose against your clit. “C'mon, Billy boy. Stop playing around and show me what you’ve got. I know you can do better than this.”</p><p>His eyes as wild as his messy hair, you could feel him grin against you. The words he said were muffled, but the meaning was made apparent when his arms shot out from between the strands of Christmas lights, wrapping around your thighs and holding you tight.</p><p>While before he couldn’t wait to simply taste you, now it was clear Billy wanted to <i>devour</i> you.</p><p>Billy’s tongue moved around as if he couldn’t decide where to put it, covering every possible surface within reach. It jabbed at your opening, fucking its way inside. The human tongue is very flexible, but the way Billy twisted and turned his was beyond your expectations.</p><p>Your fingers wormed their way into Billy’s hair, gripping it tight enough to pull if you so wanted. Your eyes fluttered shut, blocking out any distractions. It was just you, Billy, and his very talented mouth.</p><p>A quick bite to your thighs caused your eyes to shoot back open. It was not enough to break skin, but you had no doubt there would be a bruise come the morning. If you weren’t so turned on, you’d be mad. But, as he <i>was</i> doing a very good job, you simply had to let it slide.</p><p>One of Billy’s hands left your thigh, slipping behind you and out of view. From the sounds you heard; a zipper being undone, the rustling of fabric, the sound of skin slapping against skin, it was evident that Billy had wrapped his fist around that juicy cock he loved to brag about, getting off on getting you off.</p><p>Your legs felt like Jello, wobbly and unsteady. The way your breath quickened and the growing feeling in your belly let you know exactly what was going on: you were very close to reaching your climax. You tightened your grip on Billy’s hair.</p><p>“B-Billy… I’m so close. Please, j-just… well, you know…” You could barely form a sentence, your brain diverting any brain cells solely to enjoying how he was making you feel, your dopamine levels rising within you.</p><p>Billy’s lips wrapped around your clit, pulling it in and sucking hard at the nub. You were virtually seeing stars, white explosions clouding your vision as the feeling became enough to push you over the edge. Your hips jerked against him, riding your orgasm out until he released you. Billy gave you one last quick swipe of his tongue, before you climbed off, flopping over beside him on the floorboards.</p><p>If you had known he was hiding in your attic, you would have joined him ages ago.</p><p>He continued to fuck upwards into his clenched hand, driving his fist against himself with a force unparalleled. This only continued for a few more minutes before he came, coating both his hand and his clothing. Undeterred and not disgusted in the slightest, he raised his hand, licking his own seed from it.</p><p>You grabbed him, turning Billy to face you, wanting to get a better look as his handsome features on an equal level. His smile appeared as if startled, like he had forgotten you were even there in the first place.</p><p>Billy planted a wet kiss against your mouth, faster than you could react. You couldn’t help the grin from spreading across your face when he asked, “So, what’s next?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>